Brak
Brak is one of the main antagonists of the Space Ghost franchise. He is considered one of the show's main recurring antagonists along with Moltar and Zorak. Along with the tyrannical and power-hungry Moltar, and the scheming and malevolent Zorak, Brak was one of the most threatening and dangerous villains in the franchise, he also seems to hold considerable power, although after the increase of his idiocy, he couldn't cause trouble for Space Ghost anymore. He was voiced by Andy Merrill. Biography Brak is a feline alien who, along with his brother Sisto, is a notorious space pirate and foe of the galactic superhero Space Ghost. In the original series, Brak led a small band of other feline aliens in strange masks with his twin brother as his lieutenant. Brak was motivated primarily by greed, preying on passing ships carrying gold and other valuables. He had a small, heavily guarded treasure hoard on a remote tropical planet. In "The Lure" Brak kidnapped Space Ghost's sidekick Jan and threatened to kill her if Space Ghost attempted to intervene in one of his robberies. Brak was thwarted by Space Ghost and his allies and he and his brother Sisto were forced to retreat, flying directly into a swarm of dangerous Pirranamyte aliens. Although Brak and Sisto were injured, they escaped alive. In "The Looters," Jan accidentally stumbles upon Brak's treasure horde in a dark cave and is nearly captured before Space Ghost intervenes again. Brak and Sisto enter fortified laser turrets and attempt to subdue Space Ghost, but Space Ghost destroys their machines and the cave collapses. Brak and Sisto survive, but their treasure hoard is destroyed in the process. In the six-part Council of Doom arc, Brak unites with Space Ghost's other primary enemies to destroy the hero once and for all. In the final confrontation, Brak appears alongside the other members of the Council attempting to kill Space Ghost, but their fortress is destroyed and he is left for dead. Sisto briefly appears in "The Two Faces of Doom" assisting Brak but is not present during the final battle. Although Sisto was Brak's brother, Brak showed no respect for him. Sisto was treated no better than one of Brak's underlings, forcing him to call Brak "master" and sending him to do menial tasks. Brak even threatened to kill Sisto if he failed. It is unknown why Sisto endured this humiliation, though presumably, he was afraid of Brak. In Other Media Brak appeared in Comico's Space Ghost comic series in the eighties. In stark contrast to his portrayal in later works, this version of Brak is dominant, callous and insulting. He regularly demeans Zorak and orders him around, which leads to Zorak becoming frustrated and the group devolving into infighting, which allows Space Ghost to easily defeat them. Brak has made appearances in parodying spin-offs of Space Ghost, such as Space Ghost Coast to Coast, his own show the Brak Show and Cartoon Planet, along with Moltar and Zorak. The Brak in these shows is portrayed as a mindless and childish simpleton with no similarities to the actual Brak or his true villainous nature. In these more comedic series, Brak is a lovable dullard who wants to befriend everyone he meets and sing about life. However, there are subtle hints that his evil nature may still lie dormant in him. In the Brak Show episode "Braklet, Prince of Spaceland" after Brak's father tells him to kill Zorak, Brak has a mental breakdown and begins ranting and raving to himself about his uncontrollable urge to kill not just Zorak, but every living thing around him. In the episode "Brakstreet" Brak expresses delight that Thundercleese has found a group of enemies to slaughter and remarks "It's like I always say: when life gives you lemons, you blow those lemons to bits with your laser cannons!" Gallery BrakTL.png|Brak as he appeared in the original series. TrueBrak.jpg Brak.jpg|Brak in The Brak Show Brak and Zorak.jpg moltar zorak brak.jpg|Moltar with Zorak and Brak Brak and Sisto Doorway.png|Brak and Sisto Brak and Sisto-Original.png|Brak and Sisto in their ship Brak's Underlings.png|A pair of Brak's minions Review spk 9.jpg|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' action figures made by Toycom, including Brak. Obscure Voices C. Martin Croker as Brak and Sisto|Clay Martin Croker as Brak and Sisto (voice only) Trivia *In his first appearance, Brak had whiskers on his mask. In all his subsequent appearances, his whiskers are gone. *In his first Coast to Coast appearance, he was voiced by the late C. Martin Croker as a take on Beavis and Butthead. *In the original series, Brak's name was pronounced with an "ä" sound (similar to "rock,") whereas in all modern spinoffs, it is pronounced with an "ă" sound (similar to "crack.") *In a sketch on Cartoon Planet, it is explained that Brak became stupid after suffering a severe head injury from a falling rock in "The Looters." However, this explanation is inconsistent with the original series, as Brak appeared in the Council of Doom arc perfectly cognisant. **It is possible that Brak suffered his traumatic brain injury when the Council of Doom's citadel was destroyed. Category:Aliens Category:Pirates Category:Thief Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Protagonists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comic Relief Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cheater Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Titular Category:Redeemed